Банановый сплит
by leigh-norwood
Summary: ...да я могу слетать в прошлое и помочь Роуз Тайлер с домашним заданием!   Доктор  6х13, Свадьба Ривер Сонг


Роуз Тайлер недовольна.

Крайне недовольна.

Сегодня ее шестнадцатый день рожденья — шестнадцать, шестнадцать! Прекрасная дата. Теперь она может пить на дискотеках и не особо мучаться совестью. Ха-ха, — но вместо того, чтобы пойти и где-нибудь как следует это все отметить — может быть, позвонить Честити и попытаться прорваться мимо секьюрити в каком-нибудь ночном клубе? — она сидит в кафе-мороженом, переполненном надоедливыми детишками(эм, не поймите все это неправильно, Роуз очень любит детей, но не настолько, чтобы не реагировать на их совершенно неприличное количество), и все это отвлекает ее от (грёбаного) сочинения по истории, и клубничное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой потихоньку превращается в сладкое клубничное молочко, а она не доползла дальше двух строк, и все совершенно отвратительно, и Роуз просто хочет умереть, но не писать это чертово сочинение, право слово. Королева-девственница, Елизавета Первая.

Какая, блин, прелесть.

Когда шоколадная крошка оседает на дно стеклянного фужера, она окончательно бросает все попытки выдавить из себя хоть слово, отодвигает тетрадь и приступает к мороженому.

В этот момент на входной двери звенит(неожиданно громко на фоне всеобщего шума) колокольчик, дверь открывается, и в кафе то ли вламывается, то ли вплывает молодой парень. Роуз мгновенно теряет интерес к мороженому.

Парень с интересом вертит головой по сторонам — возраста он крайне неопределенного, ему с равной вероятностью может быть как восемнадцать, так и тридцать два, — и девушка отмечает про себя, что он, в принципе, довольно симпатичный. Только одет как неизвестно кто(галстук-бабочка? вы серьезно?). Зато харизмы сколько, это уже просто неприлично, и она всегда любила худых шатенов, — тут Роуз хихикает и прикусывает ложку, а молодой человек совершенно определенно подкатывает к ее столику и практически на одном дыхании выдает:

- Девушка, а можно ли присесть на этот предмет, явно предназначенный для того, чтобы на нем покоить часть тела, в приличном обществе сией планеты обычно не упоминаемую?

- Ты чокнутый? — Роуз сдвигает брови. Возможно, парень и смпатичный, но больной на голову. И факт этот очень печален.

- Нет, я Джон Смит, — информирует ее он, без дальнейших прелюдий падая на стул.

- Не может быть. Никого не зовут «Джон Смит». И ты сюда просто присесть пришел?

- А, точно! Мороженое! — «Джон Смит» совершенно без какого-либо подобия смущения вскакивает на ноги, несется к кассе, с какой-то совершенно безумной скоростью что-то заказывает(по пути рассказывая парню в фартуке что-то такое, от чего он смеется чуть ли не до слез), и буквально через полминуты возвращается с совершенно огромной порцией бананового сплита. — Вот, теперь у меня есть мороженое. Все правильно?

- Все правильно, — осторожно говорит Роуз.

- Да, кстати, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает странный человек, — ты меня раскусила. Меня зовут не Джон, а Мэттью. Просто мне не нравится это имя.

- Ага. Мэтт, значит.

- Девушка, сколько вам лет? Для вас - Доктор Смит.

- Вы еще и доктор? — Роуз вертит в пальцах авторучку и откидывается на спинку стула.

- Доктор исторических наук, — с гордостью говорит Мэтт, кидая взгляд на книгу Роуз - «Жизнь и смерть Елизаветы I», автор - профессор Мэттью Мёрфи.

- Не может быть. Доктор Смит, вы такой молодой - и уже доктор наук?..

- Ой, давай на ты.

- Но ты же сам...

- Сам-шмам, какая разница? — срывается Мэтт, отправляя себе в рот, наверно, добрую половину порции сплита. — Кому нужна эта вежливость?

Роуз замолкает и хлопает глазами.

К тому моменту, когда она осмеливается вновь открыть рот(проходит не больше пятнадцати секунд), доктор Мэттью Смит уже сжирает банановый сплит, и ух ты, рифма, но от того, что появляется рифма, скорость пожирания доктором исторических наук мороженого не становится медленнее.

- Мэтт, а ты не можешь помочь мне с домашней работой?

- М? Домашняя работа? Обожаю домашнюю работу! Деление, умножение, квантовая физика! — Смит махает руками, и чайная ложечка в его правой руке чуть было не впивается кому-то в глаз, — когда я учился в школе, у нас не было домашних заданий... — что-то в его лице меняется. — Впрочем, забудем про мою школу. Что у тебя там?

- Сочинение про Елизавету Первую.

Мэтт на полсекунды замирает, а потом издает какой-то совершенно нечеловеческий смешок.

- Елизавета Первая? Серьезно?

- Да, — Роуз чуть раздраженно мотает головой, заодно откидывая светлые прядки с лица. — Что-то не так?

- Ну первым делом тебе придется вычеркнуть ее прозвище «Королева-девственница» из заголовка, потому что я над этим поработал, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — доктор Смит дергает практически несуществующими бровями. Тайлер поджимает губы.

- Ты определенно чокнутый.

- Просто я... Доктор. Исторических. Наук. — последние три слова он парцеллирует с таким нажимом в голосе, что Роуз буквально слышит заглавные буквы в начале каждого слова.

- Никогда не буду встречаться с докторами, — бурчит она.

- О, это мы еще посмотрим.

- Мне еще нельзя, если ты об этом, — Роуз серьезно подумывает над перспективой сделать ноги, но что-то ей мешает.

- Ты о чем? Я женат! — Мэтт вертит руками перед носом.

- А где кольцо?

Мэтт с каким-то странным выражением лица разглядывает свои длинные суставчатые пальцы. Тайлер высовывает кончик языка и хихикает.

- Аааааааа мы не носим кольцо. Мы женились по обряду моей родной... страны.

- А где ты родился?

Несколько секунд парень выглядит слегка озадаченно, а потом приходит к ответу:

- Уэльс. Я из Кардиффа, знаещь ли.

- Не знала, что в Кардиффе такие странные порядки.

- Там все странное. Ладно, сочинение!

- А к черту сочинение.

- Правильно, к черту Елизавету Первую. Особенно если учесть, что она на меня обиделась. А Виктория вообще изгнала меня из королевства. А Елизавету Десятую вообще вспоминать совсем невесело. Ох уж эти английские королевы. Почему вы все такие странные, британцы?

- Что за чушь ты порешь? — с благоговейным ужасом в голосе интересуется Роуз.

Смит пожимает плечами и внезапно наклоняется к ней вперед, так, что между его и Роуз носами — не больше двух дюймов, и это, мягко говоря, не особо комфортно:

- Роуз Тайлер, на самом деле я не тот, кем кажусь, но тебе об этом знать пока нельзя. - А откуда ты...

Мэтт вскакивает с места и поправляет дебильнейший твидовый пиджак.

- Откуда я знаю, как тебя зовут? — заканчивает он за девушку. — Мисс Тайлер, я очень много чего знаю. Включая ваше имя. А теперь прости...

Мэтт Смит вылетает на улицу в непонятном направлении, и Роуз подлетает к выходу:

- А как же сочинение?

Он разворачивается лицом к ней — идиотская каштановая челка странно развевается на ветру, — и поднимает невидимые брови.

- Роуз, я благославляю вас на то, чтобы вы написали его сами. Елизавета Первая — это важно. Хотя кого я обманываю...

- Дай номер телефона, что ли... Ну и что, что мне нельзя, а ты женат, — Роуз сама поражается, как дебильно и провокационно звучат эти строки, — мне нельзя пока, а ты женат еще. - Мисс, прекращайте эту пошлость. И я уверен, — он улыбается, — что мы встретимся еще. До свидания, Роуз Тайлер.

- До свидания, доктор Смит.

Мэтт смеется и исчезает в толпе.

...

Спустя три года Роуз Тайлер встречает Доктора, и всю свою оставшуюся — _о, такую невероятную!_ — жизнь она не может понять, почему его интонации иногда казались ей такими знакомыми.


End file.
